


两相失/Lose-Lose

by 19900101



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19900101/pseuds/19900101
Summary: Sorry, I could not respond.为无法回应的情感感到悲伤。





	1. Lose-Lose

Under the dim street lights  
I stare at you  
Come like a wind  
Back like a broken clock  
Sorry love  
I don’t love you  
As the way you did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish every love be treated honestly and gently.  
Change some words from the original version. Please forgive the expression.


	2. 两相失

在灯光斑驳里

我看着你

乘兴而来

抑郁而归

对不起

我不像你爱我那样

爱着你

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 愿所有情感能被真诚的对待，哪怕有时事实令人心碎。

**Author's Note:**

> Change some words from the original version. Forgive the expression, plz.


End file.
